Poison Running Through My Veins
by EltonColferLuvr
Summary: What would happen if Finn loved Kurt? Rated T to be safe.
1. I Want It Too Much

I do not own Glee. (Sadly) The only thing I own is the plot to this story. I do not own Chris Colfer either. That also makes me sad. Well this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, or even what the ending will be. only got to about chapter 2 or so. Please R&R!

As soon as he got home, Kurt ran down to his room and, after carefully placing his backpack on its hook, plopped down on his bed. He thought about everything that had happened that day.

_Oh Finn, Why do you do this to yourself? I keep telling you that girls only cause trouble. Do you ever listen to me? No. _He wondered. He took off his jacket and turned on his iPod.

_Your cruel device, your blood like ice  
One look could kill my pain, your thrill_

He was lying on his bed, imagining what would happen if Finn loved him.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins, you're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

Finn was sitting next to him. He could almost smell him. He loved Finn's sweet smell of aftershave and shampoo.

_Your mouth, so hot, your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet, black lace on sweat_

Finn leaned in and kissed him. God, he tasted like pizza and toothpaste. Kurt usually wouldn't like that combination, but in this case he_ loved _it.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins, you're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

Finn started kissing him more and he ran his tongue across Kurt's top lip. Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck.

_Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins  
One look could kill my pain, your thrill_

Kurt came out of his daydreams and started singing along with the song.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins, you're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins, you're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains, poison

As soon as the song stopped, he heard someone applaud behind him. He immediately turned around.

"Finn..."


	2. Brace Yourself

I still do not own Glee. I still do not own Chris Colfer. I still do not own the Glee DVD that I am hoping to get for my birthday. I also still do not know how many chapters there will be. I'll just let my fingers type and let my brain check it later.

'"Finn..."

"Hey Kurt."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt couldn't believe this. Finn was standing right there!

"I just thought I'd stop by." He looked like he had something else to say. "Well, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok. Talk away." Kurt had no intention of rhyming. He just couldn't think straight when Finn was around. Well, he never thought _straight_, but _especially_ not when Finn was around.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this..." He looked like it was something important. _Oh God please don't tell me it's something about Quinn again!_

"Here. Sit down." Was he not able to talk in complete sentences?

"Ok, Thanks." He sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Well the thing is... I've been having strange feelings lately..."_ About what? Does he want to get back with Quinn after everything she had done to him. Or maybe... No Kurt! Don't think that. That would never happen. Or would it?_

"Well, Uhm. I don't know how to explain this" His face was red.

"It's ok. You can tell me anything" Finally a whole sentence!

"Well uh, here." He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. _Oh. My. God. Finn just kissed me!_

"Kurt, I don't know what this is, but I'm not gay." He wasn't looking at Kurt. "I'm not gay am I? I mean I love girls! Or, I did love girls..."

Kurt didn't care if he was gay or not. At the moment the only thing he was thinking was _Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!_

"Yeah, I understand."

"But what I do know is that I want to spend time with you. And I also know that I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Please Kurt. If Puck finds out..."

"Don't worry." He interrupted him, "I won't tell a soul."

"Oh My God Mercedes, you will _not_ believe what happened!" He was pacing back and forth holding his pink cell phone. He knew he told Finn he wouldn't tell anyone, but he just _had _to tell Mercedes. Who would she tell anyways? Probably just Artie and Tina at the most.

"What! Are you ok?" She sounded worried.

"Yes I'm fine. Better then fine actually."

"What! What happened?"

"Ok brace yourself. Finn. Kissed. Me."

"Ok boy I thought I told you not to tell me about your stupid lover-boy dreams. It's never gonna happen!"

"Mercedes, this wasn't a dream! It actually happened! He came over to my house, said he had strange feelings lately, and kissed me!"

"Are you serious? Kurt, that's great honey but what if you get hurt?"

"Come on Mercedes, it's Finn."

"That's what I'm saying! Think about it white boy! Finn, the quarterback who has crushed the hearts of almost every girl he met! Plus he isn't smart enough to figure out those 'feelings' he has."

"Don't worry Mercedes. I know what to do. He'll he running into my arms in no time."

"That's what you said when you _started_ liking him. On the first day of high school."

"Oh I'll never forget the way he looked at me." Kurt sighed.

"Whatever. I'm happy for you but just _be careful_."

"Ok. See you tomorrow"

Kurt had to admit, that's not the way he thought Mercedes would react to this. He thought she would be happy for him and squeal with delight, light he did when he thought about it._ Oh well, her cousins are probably over. It is Sunday after all. She'll be better in the morning. _

Kurt threw on his pajamas and hopped into bed to start the long night of dreaming and planning he had ahead of him.

Oh, so that's what my fingers do when my head isn't controlling them. Well actually, if it was all up to my head this story wouldn't be rated T. Well anyways I hope you like it so far! Please R&R!


	3. I Hate Science Class

Ok I have a lot of news for you guys. First of all, thanks for all who reviewed! I'm glad you like the story! Second of all, I don't think I put what the song in the first chapter was called. It's called Poison. The original version is by Alice Cooper who is actually like my fifth cousin or something. The version I like is by Groove Coverage. Third of all, I am going to start writing another fanfic soon. It's kinda Kurt/Finn. I don't wanna tell you much, but I now have 2 Glee OC's. That's all I'm gonna tell you. Well I still don't own Glee and please R&R!

* * *

Finn was walking through the hallways after math class. He wasn't in his best state after the whole Baby Mama Drama. Most people were surprised he was coming to school. There was one thing that kept him going. One person that is. Kurt.

Finn was having strange feelings about Kurt lately. At first he just thought that since Kurt was his only friend of this time, that he wanted to be around him. Finn did want to be around him. He wanted it too much. It's been a month since Sectionals and ever since then he has been trying to figure out these feelings. He thought they could only mean one thing...

So that's why he went over to Kurt's house. Surprisingly, he had no regrets. He saw Kurt standing by his locker. He was talking to Mercedes. Laughing. _Wow, he was cute when he laughed. Adorable actually. _Without thinking he immediately walked over to him.

"Hey Kurt!" He said, a little to quickly.

"Oh Finn! You scared me. Hi." Mercedes cleared her throat at this.

"Well, I gotta get to class early. We're working on a... project." With that, she walked away.

"So about yesterday..."

"Finn, it's fine. Great actually. But I just have one question."

"Ok. Ask away!" _No! Don't act stupid!_

"Why?" Kurt's eyes were shining brightly as he looked up at Finn. He had to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"I told you, I've been having strange feelings. And I think I found out what they are."

"Ok. What are they?" Kurt looked... normal. Not curious, not angry. Just normal.

"Well after Sectionals I..." The bell rang and interrupted him.

"Hey, I gotta go to science class. See you at Glee?"

"'Kay, Bye." He watched Kurt walk away.

"I hate science class." he muttered under his breath.

It wasn't until he was about to turn the corner that he realized that he was looking at Kurt's butt. He loved the way he swung his hips when he walked...

"Mr. Hudson. I don't believe that your teacher will be willing to teach you in the hallway." Finn turned around to see one of the Freshman teachers staring back at him.

"Uhm, I have free." He lied.

"Ok, Well don't loiter around in the hallway all period and you're free to go." He said, turning around. Finn didn't turn around to see him leave.

* * *

Ok this chapter sucks, but you have to have a sucky filler chapter every once in a while, right? Well that means the next chapter has to be really exciting. Ooh! I just got an idea! Get ready for chapter... this is chapter 3 so... chapter 5! Please R&R!


	4. Hat of Fate

I still do not own Glee.

I was amazed at how many people like this story. Thanks a bunch! I'm glad that I know where I'm going with the story now. I actually just started typing without knowing what I was gonna do. But now I know! Please R&R!

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the choir room with everyone else, waiting for Mr. Shue to show up. He was sitting next to Mercedes and Tina, and Artie was next to Tina.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Mr. Shue came in and he sounded out of breath.

"Ok so these next few weeks we will be practicing our songs for Regionals. We will also be performing duets." _Duets! Yes! Oh what he would do to sing with Finn..._

"So who can tell me what a duet is?"

"It's like a blanket!" Brittany shouted with her arm in the air.

"Uhm... not quite. Kurt, do you know what it is?"

"It's a song sung by two people."

"Correct!" Kurt smiled. "To choose partners, we will be using everyone's favorite... Hat of Fate."

There were a few moans from people in various spots around the room.

"Artie, you can come up here first."

Kurt wasn't paying much attention. So far he heard the partners were Artie and Matt, Tina and Mercedes, Rachel and Mike, and Santana and Puck. Brittany was up next.

"I got myself."

"Oh, well pick again."

"But it's the Hat of Fate. We have to keep the partners we pick."

"But you need two people to sing a duet Brittany."

"Oh ok." She reached in again. "I got Quinn."

"Ok so that leaves Finn and Kurt."

"What!!!!" Kurt didn't realize he had said that out loud.

"Yes, Finn and Kurt. Do you have a problem with that?" Mr. Shue could tell by the look on his face that he didn't. He shook his head anyways. _No way! I get to sing with Finn! Now what song are we gonna sing?_

"So for this assignment you will have to learn a song and a dance. You both have to sing and you both have to dance. Got it?" Everyone nodded their head. "Ok good, you have one week. You can get with your partner to start thinking about some song choices. I'll be in the teachers lounge. _Behave_. That means you Puck."

"What! Why me?" Puck actually looked shocked. Mr. Shue was out the door before he could get an answer.

* * *

"Ok so what are we gonna sing?" Finn couldn't believe he got Kurt as a partner.

"I have a few ideas but I'm not quite sure yet. I'm guessing you don't want to sing a love song so..."

"No that's fine." Finn said, a little to quickly.

"Oh well, ok then."

They spent the rest of the time talking about nothing in particular. Some things like _'Oh I like your shoes' _or _'Where did Artie get that hideous bow tie?' _came up.

After Glee was over, Finn went to his locker. He closed the door to find himself looking at Kurt.

"Aah! Kurt, you scared me."

"Oh, sorry. So did you want to come over to my house sometime, say tomorrow. We could practice. I'm sure I'll have a song by then." _Kurt is so adorable. Wait, did he say something?_

"Sure. Tomorrow. After school?"

"Ok, that works. See you then!"

"'Kay, bye." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

Did I ever tell you that I hate it when people start out stories the way I did. Staring with a_ 'Kurt went up to his bedroom' _or_ 'He was walking down the hall' _but i couldn't think of anything better. Writing is harder then I thought! Well I think you all know what's coming. I know I do! I have wanted them to sing a certain duet for a long time! I'll give you a hint, it's by my favorite singer. And also if you didn't know, Brittany was talking about a duvet. How she knows what that is, I'm not sure. Please R&R!


	5. Have Fun! But Not Too Much

Hey guys! I am still surprised at how many people like this story! Thanks, I love you all. I hope you continue to like the chapters that I write! (But if you don't, I think it would be best not to tell me.)

I still do not own Glee, even though I think I would make a good little sister for someone. (You have to be 16 to audition :( I also do not own Wheat Thins. Or Diet Pepsi Wild Cherry, which tastes really good.

* * *

Kurt was excited for tonight. As soon as he woke up, he hopped out of bed, showered, and got ready. He actually had daydreamed about a duet with the particular song _millions_ of times. Ok maybe not millions per say, but still a lot.

Oh, did I mention how excited he was?

Kurt could hardly pay attention in any of his classes. Especially math, in which he sat right behind Finn. He would sit there and inhale his scent, hoping not to sniff too loudly. He didn't want to scare him.

At lunch he sat down with Tina, Artie, and Mercedes.

"So what are you singing with _You-Know-Who_?" Mercedes asked.

"It's a surprise."

"For you or for us?" _Oh very funny Artie._

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, whatever you say white boy."

"You know that gets annoying sometimes. Would you like me to refer to you as_ 'black girl'_?

Tina and Artie replied with a small giggle, while Mercedes stayed silent. The rest of lunch was spent gossiping and Wheat Thins.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang. Kurt jumped out of his seat and ran to his locker. He needed to get his things quickly before...

"Hey Kurt!" ...Finn came.

"Hi Finn." _How did he get his books that fast?_

"So, what song are we singing?"

"You'll see!" Kurt hoped Finn wouldn't mind the song choice. He didn't have to worry about his room being messy. He made sure it was ready a day in advance. Luckily he kept it that way.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No"

"_Please?_" _What? He was pleading! Not the puppy dog face..._

"You'll have to wait and see. I will tell you that it is by an artist who is almost as much of a diva-biatch as me."

"Oh, I didn't think that was possible." Kurt hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ok, are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

When they arrived at Kurt's house, Finn was the first one to get out of the car. He walked up to the front door and turned around to see that Kurt wasn't following him. He didn't want to intrude in his home without him there, so he waited.

"Are you coming?" He asked, looking at the door.

"Yeah hold on. I'm looking for something. You can head inside. The door should be unlocked."

"Ok." Finn tried the door and sure enough, it was open. He walked in.

"Kurt, is that you?" _Kurt didn't tell him his dad was here! _

"Uh no, well yes. He's outside looking for something."

"Who are you?" His dad came around the corner. "Oh, your that football player. Gill right?"

"Uh, it's Finn."

"Right, right. Sorry." He took a few steps closer to FInn. "So uh, you and Kurt are singing a song together, right?"

"Yes sir." He said kind of uncomfortably.

"Call me Burt."

"Yes sir, Burt."

"No just B- ok, that works. So what are you guys singing?"

"I don't know. Kurt said it was a surprise."

"Oh, ok." He switched his weight to his opposite foot.

"So are you his boyfriend or something?" Finn was shocked by the question.

"Uhm, no sir, no Burt. I'm just a friend."

"Oh, ok. Just don't hurt him." _Don't hurt him? What was that supposed to mean?_

Luckily Kurt chose that moment to come in the house.

"Ok we'll go downstairs and get started."

"Hey Kurt, I gotta go down to the garage for a little while. Will you and your... friend, be ok until I'm back?"

"Yeah dad. We'll be fine."

"Ok, and you know the rules. No kis-"

"Yeah Dad, I know." He interrupted his father.

"Ok, you boys have fun." _But not too much. _It seemed like Finn was sent that last part by telepathy. Or did he say it out loud?

"'Kay, bye Dad."

With that, they walked downstairs to start practicing their duet.

* * *

I'm not sure if I should include them practicing or not. I have some ideas but if you don't think I should, then send me a message. I think most of you will say that I should, because when I say I have some ideas, I mean I have some_ ideas_. Well hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon! Please R&R!


	6. Eternal Flame

I do not own Glee. I am finally getting to the part that I have wanted to write for all of today! I will not have them sing the song right now, but next chapter I will. There will be a song in this chapter though. We haven't had a song for forever. Please R&R!

* * *

Kurt and Finn had just finished practicing their song. It took them all the way to 10:00, but they finally got it perfect for the performance.

"Finn?"

"Huh?"

"You never finished what you were saying to me."

"What?" Finn didn't know what Kurt was talking about, but he had a feeling it wasn't very good.

"The other day. We were talking about the kiss. You never finished what you were saying."

"Oh, Uhm. Well..."

:You were telling me about your _strange feelings_."

"Oh right, well I've been thinking about you a lot and I wasn't sure at first but then I..."

He was interrupted by Kurt smashing his lips into his.

"Mmph!" The kiss turned softer. Finn pulled Kurt closer. He tripped and fell backwards, but that didn't stop them. Then Kurt finally went up for air.

"Wow... that was... _amazing_!" He paused in between his words to take a breath.

"Kurt?" _Uh oh._

"H-hi Dad." Kurt immediately stood up.

"What are you guys doing? I heard a loud noise."

"Oh uhm..."

"I tripped and Kurt was helping me up. Isn't that right Kurt?" Finn said quickly.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, well shouldn't Finn be getting home?"

"Oh, he was just leaving." _What? I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay here with you!_

"Yeah. I was." He grabbed his bag off the floor. "See you tomorrow Kurt!" And with that, he was out the door.

"There's some pasta upstairs in the fridge. You can microwave it and..."

"Kurt, What. Were. You. Doing?"

"Dad, I told you, he tripped over his own feet and fell! I told you how clumsy he is!"

"He's the quarterback. I wouldn't think he's that clumsy."

"You don't believe me."

"No, I don't."

"Dad! I'm _sixteen_! I'm not four!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He no longer looked angry. He actually looked, caring and worried.

"Just be careful, ok Kurt?"

"Ok Dad."

Finally, his dad left the room. He walked over to his bed and sat down. _What if Dad's right? What if Finn is just..._

He sighed deeply. He had to do the only thing that he knew to do when he needed to get his feelings out. _Sing._

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame? _

He had songs ready for every possible thing that could happen. This was the closest to perfect that he could think of. He added more feeling into the next verse.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame? _

He loved Finn so much, he hadn't thought about it being a trick or a part time thing. Finn wouldn't do that, right?

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling _

Finn knew how much he loved him. He would never want to hurt him. What if he asked to be, his _boyfriend_. Kurt practically squeaked at the thought.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling _

_Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame? _

He added as much emotion as he could into the song. He imagined singing it to Finn. He then imagined Finn loving it and asking him out on a date. A _real_ date at a_ real _restaurant. _In public_.

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

An eternal flame? 

Kurt thought of something for the first time_. Finn wouldn't tell people! He's one of the most popular guys in school! Why would he do that? _His voice slowed down and became quieter with the song.

_Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_An eternal flaaaaaaaaaame_

Kurt had tears in his eyes now. _No, he wouldn't think these thoughts. He was fine singing the duet. He was fine when they had made out. He just needed to stop worrying and get to sleep. It would all be fine when he saw Finn in the morning._

* * *

The song is Eternal Flame by The Bangles. Please R&R!


	7. Nobody Knows It

Hello everyone. I am going to try to start one of the three other stories that I have ideas for soon, so I might not update either one as often if I have more than one story to work on. I still do not own Glee.

* * *

Finn was feelings so many emotions right now. He was excited to sing the duet with Kurt. He was nervous that people wouldn't like the duet. He was also feeling love. Yes, love. He figured that was what he felt towards Kurt. It feels so strange using that word for another guy, but that's the only word he could think of. He loved Kurt.

"Ok Santana and Puck, your next. Kurt and Finn, you'll be last. Is that ok?" _Like we have a choice..._

"Yes, that's fine Mr. Shue." Kurt said somewhat sarcastically.

Everyone came up with pretty good duets. Artie and Matt sang a hilarious duet version of Bad Boys. Tina and Mercedes sang Sisters. Rachel made Mike sing I Got You Babe because she liked the song. Brittany and Quinn sang a duet version of Cher's Believe, and Puck and Santana are singing Tilt Ya Head Back. Kurt told him to be ready and make sure he practiced a lot. He also told him that if he got Rachel he would sing What Is This Feeling from Wicked and if he got Tina or maybe Mercedes he would sing Popular. Now if only he knew what those songs were...

"That was great guys! Ok Kurt, Finn, you're up next."

Kurt and Finn went up to the front of the room. Kurt nodded his head and the into began playing.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind _

Finn was singing Elton John's part while Kurt was singing Kiki Dee's.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key _

Finn loved singing this with Kurt. Their voices sounded perfect together. He loved how Kurt sang. He was a very rare Counter Tenor as he said. Why did he have to use such big words?

_Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart_

Finn was lucky he remembered the dance moves. they weren't that hard since it wasn't that much of a shake-your-booty dance. He would have liked to see Kurt shake his booty though.

_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart _

_And nobody told us  
`Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it _

One of Finn's favorite parts about singing this song was when they got to sing the Do-do-do-do-do-do-do's. Kurt suggested that they leave them out, but Finn didn't let him.

_So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights_

Next was the instrumental break with the most dancing. Finn stuck out his arm. Kurt grabbed his hand and spun.

They repeated the last chorus and went into the whole_ 'Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my' _until the song ended. At the end they both struck a pose as everyone applauded. Mercedes whistled and there were a few giggles coming from various places around the room.

"Wow. You guys all did a great job. What I didn't tell you is that I will be picking the best one and the winners will get a prize."

"What's the prize Mr. Shue?" Finn asked. They all replied with _'Ya, what is it?' _or _'I wonder who will win.'_

"I will announce the winner on Monday. Have a great weekend!"

* * *

I wanted to add more to this chapter but I have a lot of things to do, plus I wanted to get it online in case I lost power. I loved the idea of Kurt and Finn singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart and had to add it to the story. Please R&R!


	8. All You Need Is Lysol

I do not own Glee. I have a GREAT idea now, or kinda great, but since I just had a few good chapters in a row, I'll try to make this a filler chapter so you guys will want to read the other part more. ;D I'm so evil. I still do not own Glee, or Lysol.

* * *

"Ok Santana and Puck, your next. Kurt and Finn, you'll be last. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine Mr. Shue." Kurt replied.

Mr. Shue was sitting in a chair in front of the Glee Club. _What song is this? Tilt Ya Head Back? Knowing Puck it's probably something about sex. Teenagers..._

Puck and Santana finished and everyone clapped for them.

"That was great guys! Ok Kurt, Finn, you're up next." _That was... inappropriate. I bet Kurt chose this song since Finn is, well, Finn._ He has been seeing a strange chemistry between the two lately. They walked up to the front of the room. He was shocked at what started playing. _Don't Go Breaking My Heart? I thought Kurt had a crush on Finn but singing a love song? Something was definitely happening between them..._

After Glee Club was over Mr. Shue waited for everyone to leave, hoping that either Kurt or Finn would be one of the last people left. After a minute or so he found himself in a room with Kurt and Finn.

"Hey guys, you did a great job with your duet."

"Oh thanks Mr. Shue." Finn replied in his usual tone.

"I just have one question. Why did you pick that song? Of all of the duets you choose a love song? There isn't anything wrong with it but, I was wondering... why."

"Well Mr. Shue," Kurt replied, "This was a song that my mother and Finn's father both love so we thought we would sing it in honor of them." He said it so quickly that he barley had time to think about it beforehand. Maybe he was telling the truth...

"Oh I mean it's fine but... Thanks. I'll see you on Monday" As he was walking through the hallway he heard a voice that made him stop in his tracks.

"Will?" He knew that voice anywhere. The voice of someone beautiful. He swore he heard bells when she said his name.

"Emma?" He turned around and sure enough, he was looking into the eyes of Emma Pillsbury.

"Wow hi! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just thought I'd stop by. See how things were going at my old school."

"Oh well, it's great to see you! So what are you doing now?"

"Well I am living with my parents. And standing in a hallway..."

He chuckled at the last statement. "I mean what's your job?"

"Well uhm, I am currently unemployed but I am hoping to get a job offer soon."

"You know there's an opening for guidance counselor and since you don't have a job you could maybe..."

He was stopped by lips being pressed into his own. His mind stopped and he was pretty sure his heart did too. _Oh I missed her soft lips..._

"Will, you are still married. I can't do this."

"You're the one who kissed me. Besides I'm filing the divorce in a few weeks."

"You're getting a divorce! This is a big thing, Will. Are you sure?"

"Well I'm in love with someone else." He looked into her big, bright eyes. "Did you want to come see my apartment. You can stay as long as you want."

"Uhm, ok. Sure."

"Ok Let me get my stuff and I'll drive you over. Do you need to go get your things first?"

"No that's ok. I have some things in my car. Clothes, Lysol, underwear..." _She might not need the last one... Will, what are you thinking?_

"Ok, you wait here. I'll be back in a second." When he said a second, he really meant it. He wanted to get back to Emma as soon as possible.

* * *

Ok so I have some explaining to do. Well I needed someone to notice the chemistry between Kurt and Finn. I was originally gonna use Puck, but I didn't want to type up his... wide vocabulary. So I ended up using Will. I couldn't resist the Will x Emma moment. Sorry guys, there will be plenty more KurtxFinn coming up! Please R&R!


	9. Sleepover!

Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the Wemma in the last chapter. I thought you guys would either love it or hate it. I bet some people hate it, they just didn't review and tell me that. So far I only got one bad review! You guys know I love your reviews! (The good ones.) I keep trying to make this a good story so I'm glad you like it. Please R&R!

* * *

When Mr. Shue dismissed them from Glee, Kurt gathered his stuff and ran over to Finn.

"Hey Finn. You did a great job."

"Thanks, you did too." He looked down at Kurt with his adorable brown eyes. He loved those eyes.

"Hey guys, you did a great job with your duet." Mr. Shue startled him.

"Oh thanks Mr. Shue." _Thank God Finn said something. I don't think I could._

"I just have one question." _Oh God, please don't ask why we picked the song!_ "Why did you pick that song? Of all of the duets you choose a love song? There isn't anything wrong with it but, I was wondering... why." He did it. That was it. This is where his life fell apart. Well not his per say, but Finn's. Lucky for him, he thought of an excuse pretty quickly.

"Well Mr. Shue, this was a song that my mother and Finn's father both love so we thought we would sing it in honor of them." Wow. He said that so convincingly he himself almost believed it.

"Oh I mean it's fine but... Thanks. I'll see you on Monday" Mr. Shue walked out. _Oh thank you! He's gone._

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Kurt stood up and stared at the wall for a second. _Is Finn going to ask me out? No, he wouldn't do that._

"Well I was going to sleep over at Mercedes. It isn't important though. Every second Friday of the month we have a sleepover. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I was wondering... Well my mom is out of town this weekend so If you wanted to, you know, come over for a little while. If you don't want to that's ok." _Finn is inviting me to his house! _Kurt tried not to squeal.

"Uh, sure. I can come over. When?"

"Well if you're sleeping over at Mercedes house then..."

"No, it's fine. She said she might have to cancel it anyways. She has a family thing..."

"Oh, well would you wanna stay the night at my house?" Kurt swore he just exploded right then and there. They would have to scrape him off the walls. _Finn asked me to stay the night at his house!!!_

"Kurt?" That's when he realized he hadn't spoken.

"Yeah! Yeah, that would be great. I have my stuff in my car. I was gonna go home with Mercedes so I brought it with me."

"Ok. That's great! I have to get some things from my locker. I'll meet you outside."

Finn walked away and as soon as the door shut he squeaked loudly. _I'M STAYING THE NIGHT AT FINN HUDSON'S HOUSE! EEEEEEEEE! _

* * *

Finn walked out of the choir room. He just asked Kurt to stay the night. He didn't know what else to do. He did need to talk to him though. He also had some other things in mind... WHAT THE!...

He looked down at the end of the hallway and saw Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury talking, and then kissing. Kissing! He decided he should take the long way to his locker.

After he got his books he went out into the parking lot. Sure enough he saw Kurt standing by his car.

"So are we taking my car?" _He looked so cute leaning against his car._

"Yeah, I just walked here today."

He walked around and got into the passenger seat. He threw his bag into the back and realizes Kurt isn't in the car. _He has comfy seats. What's happening? Is he laughing?_

"I'm glad you like the car, but that's not mine." Finn's face turned a deep shade of red.

"B-but you were leaning against it."

"Do you actually think I would lean against my baby? By the licesce plate I think that's Mr. Shue's car." Finn jumped out of the car and looks at the lisence plate. GLEE. Yepp, it's Mr. Shue's car. That reminded him of something.

"Kurt. I saw Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury making out in the hallway!"

"What?"

"Well, maybe not making out, but they were kissing!"

"I knew there was something up with them." By this time they were both in Kurt's car.

"You remember where I live right?" By the way Kurt was driving, it looked like he knew the way about as much as Finn did.

"No Finn, I'm just gonna drive us to Mr. Shue's house where you can think it's your house and walk in and see him and Ms. Pillsbury having sex. Of course I know where your house is!"

Finn felt uncomfortable at the thought. Luckily he wasn't the type of guy that when someone tells him something he pictures it.

The rest of the trip was spent talking about Kurt's love for shoes. When they walked up to the door Finn tried to open it.

"I think I left my bag in your car." He went to look. It wasn't there. _Oh no, what if he left it in Mr. Shue's car! He had things in there that a Spanish teacher couldn't see! What if he found that he kept every single text Kurt had sent him. What if he found all the pictures and notes and songs that make him think of Kurt. Or worse... what if he found the little doodles he drew in his science notebook!_

"K-kurt? I think I left my bag in Mr. Shue's car."

* * *

Ok I don't know where that last part came from. It just came to me now. I bet you're excited now! Well keep reading. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon. I don't know if I should put it in Kurt or Finn's POV. Review and tell me what you think. Please R&R!


	10. It's My Baby

I still do not own Glee, but if I had the chance to I sure as hell would. I don't own Arby's either, but I could eat five hundred of their French Dip and Swiss Sandwiches, which by the way, I don't own either.

* * *

"K-kurt? I think I left my bag in Mr. Shue's car." _WHAT!!!_

"What! Are you telling me that we are locked outside your house, and you left all of your belongings inside the car of our Spanish teacher?!"

"Yes?..." _Uhg! Finn, I love you but you can be so... Calm down Kurt._

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"I overheard Mr. Shue telling Ms. Pillsbury which apartment he was staying at. And I think he said room 71. We have to go tell him." _This is ruining my perfect sleepover!_

"Ok let's go. But quickly!"

Kurt drove there and within five minutes they were parked in front of a brick apartment building. They went up to the front desk.

"May I help you sirs?"

"Yes, we need to see our Spanish teacher. My friend left his bag in the back of his car. We think he's in room 71."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No sir."

The man pressed a few buttons and spoke into a speaker. "Mr. Shuester, you have some visitors. They say that they are in your Spanish class. I'll send them up."

"Can we go up?"

"He didn't answer but you can go. It's his fault if he didn't hear. But I must caution you. He brought a woman up with him to spend the night. I suggest you knock."

They went up to the sixth floor and knocked on door 71. They heard footsteps and a woman with curlers in her hair and a white fluffy robe tied around her waist answered the door.

"Uhm, is this room 71?"

"Yes, you are you boys looking for?" _This lady is scary._

"W-Will Shuester."

"Oh, he's in that room honey. Oh is this your boyfriend?"

"What! No ma'am he's."

"I'm just kidding. You boys be careful."

"Ok, thanks!"

They went and knocked on door 72. They heard a few voices from inside.

_'Who's that Will? I'm scared enough already. I don't need visitors.'_

_'I'll go see'_

The door opened and Mr. Shue was standing there in boxers and a tee-shirt.

"Oh, Hello boys..." Kurt could tell he was embarrased. Why wouldn't he be. He was a 30-something year old Spanish teacher in his boxers.

"Hi Mr. Shue." FInn said, not seeming to mind the fact that Mr. Shue was half undressed.

"Can I help you?"

"I think I left my bag in your car."

"You were in my car?"

"He thought it was my car, hopped in, and threw his bag in the back." I said quickly so Finn couldn't say something stupid.

"Oh, Well let's go get it then."

They were back at Finn's house in a half an hour. Kurt brought all his bags inside and was getting things just perfect. _Pajamas go here. Make-up bag goes there._

Finn played his video games and talked to Kurt for what seemed like forever. He tried to teach Kurt how to play Halo, but it was useless.

Finn died for the five-hundtredth time. "So, are you hungry?" It wasn't until just then that Kurt realized that his stomach was growling.

"I could go for some food." He smiled. "Ok we have," Finn opened the refrigerator. "Milk, frozen chicken, last week's pasta, and lettuce."

"Finn, that's not lettuce. That's ham."

"ICK!" Finn instantly threw the package to the ground and Kurt started laughing.

"So, we don't have much food. Wanna go somewhere?" Kurt looked at the clock. It was eleven at night.

"Sure." He had always wanted to go on a date late-night.

After fifteen minutes of driving around, they finally decided on Arby's.

Finn got a burger and fries and Kurt got a French Dip and Swiss, curly fries, and an Orange Swirl Shake.

"Are you gonna eat that? The most I've seen you eat is a salad and water."

"I eat real food every once in a while."

"Yeah, like every hundred years." Finn muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that."

They ate their meal and when they were finished they sat there and talked for an extra ten minutes. They got into Kurt's car.

"So are we going back toyour house?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to take you somewhere."

"Ok, where?"

"It's a surprise. Let me drive."

"No! No one drives my baby!"

"You drive it."

"But I'm me. It's by baby."

"Please?" _No! What's with him and this puppy dog face?_

"Ok, but only this once!"

"Believe me, It will be worth it." Kurt sure hoped so because he he did anything to his baby he was gonna kick him in the balls. He didn't care how cute Finn was, it was his car. He went around the car and got into the passenger seat. For the first time, he was sitting in his car and he wasn't driving it.

* * *

Ok, don't worry guys. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter right now. I made Kurt get the same meal that I always get when I go to Arby's :) Please R&R!


	11. This is Way Better Then Raising Cows

I do not own Glee. Part of this chapter sucked because I was tired and listening to Elton John so went back and took out the whole Elton John part. (Sorry Elton!)

* * *

Finn stopped after driving for a good twenty minutes.

"We're here!" He could see Kurt's shocked expression.

"We're in a field. hat are we gonna do here? Plant flowers? Raise cows?"

"It's not the field. Its near the field." They started walking and Finn saw the lights up ahead.

"What? Finn Hudson is taking me to a carnival? How is it still open at midnight anyways?"

"Haven't you heard of 24-hour carnivals?" They walked closer and they were flooded with lights. Finn thought it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kurt. He brought Kurt here because he wanted to talk to him.

"Let's go on the Merry-Go-Round!"

"Finn Hudson, I do not do Merry-Go-Rounds."

"Well you do now!" He pulled him onto it.

"Oh! I get the pink unicorn." Kurt screamed before a little girl got onto it first. Finn look the tiger next to it.

Afterwards they went in the fun house, got cotton candy, and rose the spinning cups. Which should they go on next. The Ferris Wheel was romantic. There was also the Tunnel Of Love. No, that would be to obvious.

"Where to next?"

"Ferris Wheel."

Kurt's eyes grew wide with fear. _Oh no, what did he do?_

"What? What's wrong?"

"I don't like Ferris Wheels. I'm afraid of them." Kurt said sheepishly.

"Kurt Hummel, the boy who isn't afraid of being thrown into dumpsters is afraid of the Ferris Wheel? This is new."

"It's not funny! Those things are unstable. I almost died on one when I was three."

"They're much more better now."

"My my, you definitely have a way with words."

"Ah come one, you didn't notice my Pirates of the Caribbean reference?" Kurt looked at him like he was a barking cat.

"Ok, I'll go."

"I'll protect you."

They went on the Ferris Wheel and got on instantly since there weren't many people there at one in the morning. Sure enough, their cart got stuck at the top. There was a beautiful view. Kurt leaned against Finn.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. It's just that with the quality of these things and the height we're at and..."

"I love you." Kurt's eyes got as big as saucers.

"I-I love you too."

They sat there and stared into one an other's eyes. _Kurt has beautiful eyes. they're grayish-blue but they look green when he wears certain outfits._

Finn cupped his hand around Kurt's chin and brought his lips to his own. It was a sweet kiss with a lot of meaning. Right as they were about to break apart the Ferris Wheel brought them down to the ground and stopped. They stayed there until 2:00 and went on almost every ride they had, including the Tunnel of Love. Finn might be stupid, but if there's one thing he's sure of it's that there is no where he would rather be then right here next to Kurt.

FIN(N)

* * *

Ok I bet you guys are like "NO! DON'T END IT!" But I will be writing an Epilogue and soon I will be starting one of my next stories. I might eventually write a sequel too. Well Please R&R! :)


	12. EPILOGUE

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted this chapter yet. My computer had a virus. It's all better now though. :) I would also like you to know that I deleted the whole Elton John part in the last chapter. It kills me to get rid of anything Elton though :( Well I hope you like it and I may write a sequel eventually! Please R&R! Oh and I know what you think is going to happen, but check the rating. It's still T.

* * *

Finn and Kurt were driving back to Finn's house. It was 2:30 right now and they had both had enough of the carnival. They got out of the car, went inside, and Kurt plopped himself onto the couch.

"Uhg."

"Are you ok?"

"Tired." Kurt could honestly fall asleep right then and there. But how could he fall asleep if he was at Finn's house?

"So uh, what do you wanna do now?" Finn could think of a few ideas. He didn't think Kurt would want to do any of them though.

Kurt was looking up at Finn. _His lips look so lonely._ He stood up and went over to Finn, planting a kiss on his lips.

"This..." Finn kissed back. _Ok. This works. This definitely works._

Kurt broke away and pressed the play button on his iPod. He went through a few songs, pressing the next button if he didn't want to listen to it now. Halo, Popular, Girlfriend, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, etc, etc, etc. He finally got to Lady Gaga's Love Game when Finn shouted a little too quickly. "This will work!" Kurt giggled to himself as he walked back over to where Finn was.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Kurt and Finn continued kissing right where they left off. Kurt stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch. Finn fell on top of him.

"Oomph!"

"Kurt! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Thanks."

_I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my xxx squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, I love game_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn who pulled him closer. _There's no Dad to interrupt us now._

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Finn looked to see what it was.

"MOM!" He stood up. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing and Lady Gaga.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Kurt stopped the music.

"Mom! I-I can explain!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAH! This is where it ends. Or is it? I will be writing a sequel eventually. There will be a few more surprises. I want to start on one of my other stories first though. Well thanks for liking my story and reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to read my stories! ;D Please R&R!


	13. Which Story?

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hello everyone! I would like your opinion on something. Which story would you like the sequel to next? I know it's been a while since I wrote Poison Running Through My Veins, but if more people would rather Too Much Of A Good Thing, I might start that first. So please Review this chapter telling me which you would like next! Thanks!


	14. Summaries!

Ok. Maybe I should be a little more specific on what the sequels are going to be like.

Poison Running Through My Veins Sequel:

Title: No More Secrets

Kurt and Finn promise to not keep any secrets from eachother, or anyone else. But when it comes down to it, they didn't know how hard it would be to keep that promise.

Ok So I'm gonna drag a few other people into it. Burt and Carole and _definitely_ gonna be in this one a lot more. I will also probably throw in some other members of Glee club. But the whole theme of this one is secrets. There will be some pretty huge surprises that may tear Kurt and Finn apart. It will be kind of sad and dramatic at times. With this I may have to write a third story afterwards to finish it off, just cause I need a happy ending. :)

Too Much Of A Good Thing Sequel:

Title: Battlefield

Imagine 3 wonderful people who love you. Now 1 is a girl and the other 2 are extremely hot. Sounds good, right? Wrong! What will become of this heated battle for Kurt, and who will he choose? Sequel to Too Much Of A Good Thing.

So with this it's kind of a head to head to head battle for Kurt. Some of the battle is done in songs. (Haha yay! Songs! I know, it sounds stupid. But it's not!) You have love songs, sad songs, angry I'm-yelling-at-you songs, the whole package. Kurt has some big decisions to make and there will be a few surprises, and a few regrets. But in the end, it all comes down to Kurt.

Ok, I hope that helps make your decision on which story I'm gonna write next! I also think some of you didn't get that I will eventually be continuing **both** stories, and I just want to know which one more people want **first**. Thanks! An don't forget, if you want a story, tell me! :)


End file.
